It Was An Accident! Really!
by BLUEanimeGIRL025
Summary: SasuNaru yaoi boyxboy Naruto accidentally kisses Sasuke... again. Also, Naruto makes a new friend, and Sasuke spies on him at night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

They were training. _Again._

Naruto normally liked training, normally he was up and ready for anything. But something was different about him lately. Lately he had been doing a lot of deep thinking, which was unusual for him. He was, after all, Naruto, the number-one knuckle-head ninja.

Lately, Naruto had been moody, and kind of depressed. He wasn't sure why. _It's probably just some teenage adolescent thing,_ he thought with a frown.

It wasn't just Naruto, though, oh no. Far from it. Sakura was way off her game today. She was doing much worse than usual, and she was getting pretty upset rather quickly. Finally, after blundering again, she burst into tears. Kakashi, who seemed unusually frustrated today, slid a hand down his face. Clearly visible dark rings stood out from under his eyes, and Naruto wondered if they were from worry, frustration, or loss of sleep. Kakashi sighed and pulled Sakura aside, pairing Naruto up with Sasuke and telling the two rivals in a weary voice to behave.

Naruto half grinned at the irony. _As if circumstances aren't bad enough already,_ he thought as he turned to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke Uchiha was being more of an ass hole than usual lately, and his cool, calm, and collective self was slipping quickly today.

"Well, you heard Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a sneer. "Are we going to do this or what??" Even as he challenged Sasuke, Naruto still kept his arms folded behind his head, as if relaxed and not preparing at all for a fight.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto sideways, the corners of his eyes tightening in annoyance. Finally, with his hands still in his pockets as if also unprepared for a fight, he turned toward Naruto and sighed. "I suppose," is all he said.

In a flash, Sasuke was standing before Naruto, kunai against kunai. Sasuke seemed unsurprised that Naruto had blocked him, as if he had expected nothing less.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't really trying as much as they normally might have. They definitely weren't trying as hard as they would have if they were _really_ fighting. Today it was all about repetition. Sasuke and Naruto were like little blurs, moving in and out, from side to side, among the trees and across the grass. They took turns attacking each other with randomly chosen weapons. Both of them were too... out of it... to really pay attention and actually _try_ to hurt each other.

Soon, their little sport even became like a kind of game. Often when Sasuke attacked Naruto, Naruto found himself grinning, though he wasn't really sure why. And even Sasuke was smiling. Well, actually it was more like a snicker, but it was smiling all the same.

Naruto thought that things were going rather well until he tripped. Sasuke sped forward to attack him again, and Naruto was paying more attention to the other boy than to where he was going. So, of course, with Sasuke coming right at him, Naruto fell forward.

Naruto's eyes froze on the weapon in Sasuke's hand, the brandished kunai. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he realized, in that millisecond that seemed to stretch on forever, that Naruto was falling. It all happened so fast, and yet, so slowly. Naruto would remember the minute gestures in that little space of time even days later.

Sasuke moved his arm out of the way just in time, but couldn't stop his body completely. The two crashed into each other and fell the short distance to the ground.

It took them both an awkward moment to realize the position they were in. Naruto had fallen, and Sasuke had run into him, thus Naruto was on top of Sasuke, with his lips pressed to his. When they both realized this, they jumped up and scrambled away from each other. Naruto clutched his throat while Sasuke turned and did a very good impression of vomiting.

Finally, they stood and faced each other, each of them equally disgusted. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve - again - Sasuke said snidely, "You know, this is the _second_ time I will have to tell you _not to kiss me_ and I'm starting to get kind of suspicious."

"Oh yeah, cuz you know how bad I want you, Sasuke," Naruto sneered sarcastically. Then, kind of ashamed, he added, "Let's not say anything about this to anyone, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

_Sasuke, that jerk._ Naruto thought. He had somehow found a way to blame Sasuke for what had happened, though he knew that it was really his own fault. _No, it's all Sasuke's fault,_ he thought again with some lame excuse in mind. _If he hadn't attacked me again..._

_But that's the game you were playing,_ another voice in his mind said.

_So? If he hadn't done it right at that moment we wouldn't be in this mess._

_What mess?_

_With Sasuke! Now he's going to be even more of an ass hole!_

_But you like it when Sasuke's an ass hole,_ the voice said smugly.

"Do **not!**!" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Talking to yourself, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he passed Naruto by. Naruto was so surprised that he stopped walking altogether. "Sasuke," he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were there." Then he remembered to move his feet forward.

"A good ninja would have known," Sasuke said with a glance over his shoulder at the other boy. "And you better not come any closer." Naruto stopped in surprise again. He had been going to walk next to Sasuke.

"Or what?" Naruto demanded.

"Or you might _accidentally_ trip again, Naruto."

"Hey! That _was_ an accident!"

"Whatever." And with that, he was gone.

Naruto sighed. _Great, he's gone._

_You shouldn't have run him off like that,_ the other voice commented.

_I didn't run him off,_ Naruto thought defensively. _I was just telling him the truth! It really was an accident._

_Perhaps, but in any case, you know you liked it._

Naruto squirmed for a moment. Then he burst, "Bull _**shit**!_"

The voice seemed to shrug it off. _Sooner or later you'll figure it out. As much as people think you're stupid, I know how smart you can be._ And the voice was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed in the dark, lying on his side with his face shining in the glow of the full moon just outside his window. As much as he had tried, Naruto could not seem to sleep that night. For some reason his mind kept replaying the scene from earlier, when he had tripped and landed lip-to-lip with Sasuke Uchiha.

In his arms Naruto had the biggest bundle of sheets and blanket he could gather without uncovering himself, just to have something to hold onto as he drifted off to sleep, pretending that there was somebody actually there with strong arms wrapped around him, instead of the cold lifeless sheets.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open again and he stared weary-eyed at the moon. He wondered if the moon ever got lonely.

It was only at night that Naruto thought like this. During the day he was loud, with a large grin plastered on his face no matter what - well, almost no matter what. Anyway, at night there was no one to smile for, no reason to fake it, and Naruto became eerily serious. It was the only time of the day when Naruto actually _was_ serious.

A single tear slid down his cheek, glistening in the pale light. Naruto was lonely all the time, being an orphan and all, but he only acknowledged that deep loneliness at night, when nobody else was around to see him shed his tears.

He wondered about the moon again. The moon was always serious, because it was always night for the moon. _So it's probably really lonely,_ Naruto thought. _Well at least the moon doesn't have to go through each day being called rude names, being stared at by hateful people, and crying bitter tears at night._

Suddenly, Naruto sat up, got out of bed, and crossed the room over to the window. Naruto rested his arms on the windowsill, still staring up.

* * *

That same night, not too far away, Sasuke Uchiha sat all alone up in a tree, also looking up at the moon. Sasuke's favorite time of the day was, in fact, the night. The night was when everything was quiet, where he could sit in peace without anyone bothering him. Sasuke could sit and think, plan, rearrange his thoughts, and the moon and stars were his only company, which was a great comfort.

Sasuke hadn't really paid attention to his location when he had chosen this particular tree to sit in that night; he had just felt like getting out for a while. The glow of the full moon was nice, and Sasuke and the moon shared a sort of bond, a strange acknowledgment of one another. Sasuke and the moon were much alike; they both stood proud and silent, never commenting or speaking, never showing any emotion. And yet, Sasuke wondered if the moon ever got quite as angry as _he_ did.

Just then, Sasuke heard a strange sound, and he turned to his right to see someone in a house near by opening a window. In the quiet of the night, the noise seemed deafeningly loud.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, out of the window soon came Naruto Uzumaki with a large red blanket hung over his shoulder. _Figures_ he thought with a snort. Then he rolled his eyes. _Great. Somehow somebody always manages to find me and disrupt my peace._

But Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke, nor was he trying to find Sasuke. He simply crawled out his window and sat upon the roof of his house. Sasuke stared at the blond boy curiously. It was the first time he could remember seeing Naruto so quiet, and without even the hint of a smile upon his face.

Sasuke continued to watch as Naruto curled up into his blanket and stared up at the bright full moon. _Is he crying?_ Sasuke wondered as something tiny, shining in the moonlight, slid down the other boy's face. "You know," he heard Naruto say quietly. Sasuke almost didn't catch it, so he leaned a little closer out on his tree branch to hear the rest. "Maybe we don't have to be so lonely after all." Naruto was looking directly up at the big moon as he spoke, so Sasuke assumed that was what the blond boy was talking to.

"We've got each other, after all," Naruto continued. Another tear slid down his cheek as he smiled sadly. "I just wish you could come down here and give me a hug. I've waited my whole life for somebody to do that, you know. I don't remember anyone ever hugging me before." A thought suddenly seemed to come to Naruto. "You've probably waited, too, haven't you? Well, if I could _I'd_ give you a hug. If I could."

Sasuke continued to listen to the conversation Naruto was having with the moon, and suddenly he felt sorry for the blond boy. What had happened to the happy-crazy-I'm-gonna-kick-Sasuke's-ass Naruto? What had happened to the excited grin that always seemed to be on Naruto's face? Was Naruto always like this at night, when he was alone?

"You know, I could get used to talking to you like this," Naruto went on. "Maybe we could be friends. After all, you come to visit me every night, but I hardly ever come out to visit you. Maybe I could visit you more, and even though we can't hug or hold hands, we can still be friends. That would be really great... You could be my best friend. You're probably the only one I can actually seriously talk to who won't blow up in my face." He frowned then. "Not like that Sasuke. Oh wait until I tell you about _him_." In spite of himself, Sasuke couldn't help but grin at this.

And so, both boys stayed out until late, watching the moon. Sasuke listened to Naruto talk to the moon, tell the moon his problems, then finally the boy fell asleep with a little smile dancing across his face. Sasuke jumped over quietly and bent down over Naruto, and noticed the tears under the blonde's eyes, even as he smiled in his sleep. Sasuke sighed and gently picked the other boy up.

The next morning, Naruto awoke in his bed with no memory of ever dragging himself back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto closely the next day, but inconspicuously, of course. The blond boy didn't seem one bit different, though. He came, as he always did, with that big foolish grin on his face, waving and calling Sakura's name and glaring occasionally at Sasuke.

Sasuke also didn't act any different. He stayed as quiet as he could; only speaking when prompted, and sometimes not even then.

Sakura went back to normal, she seemed to have gotten over yesterday's relapse. She went back to tugging on Sasuke's shirtsleeves and giggling, trying to talk to him about things that girls like her talked about.

Now it was Sasuke who was distracted.

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the night before, and the conversation he had overheard Naruto having with the moon. He remembered the blond boy's big blue eyes as he had looked up and said that he had never been hugged before. Sasuke wondered if Naruto always got depressed at night, or if it had only been that one night.

Sasuke was so distracted, in fact, that he kept messing things up during training. Once he even tripped and fell out of a tree, much to Sakura's distress and Naruto's delight. The little pink haired girl was frantic. She ran up to him and started freaking out. "Oh Sasuke, Sasuke! Are you okay? Does it hurt? You didn't land on your head did you? OMG! Sasuke! What happened? What made you fall? Was it Naruto?" She glared at the blond boy.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "I wasn't anywhere near Sasuke! I can't help it if he tripped over his own damn feet!"

"Now, now," Kakashi cut in. "You're supposed to be a team remember?"

"But- Kakashi-sensei!" both Naruto and Sakura protested.

"Will you all just _shut up?_" Sasuke demanded, standing up and brushing himself off. He growled. "Maybe if everybody would just leave me _alone..._" He glared at Sakura. He sighed then, and put a hand to his forehead. "This is stupid. I'm out of here." And he walked away, hearing Sakura behind him start to sob and blame herself for messing Sasuke up.

Sasuke immediately felt bad. He hadn't meant to upset Sakura; he was just frustrated with himself for being so distracted. _And it's over Naruto of all people!_ he thought. Of course, Sasuke would have gone back to apologize to Sakura, but that would have been very un-Sasuke-ish, so instead he just kept on walking.

* * *

"Who the _hell_ does that guy think he is??" Naruto demanded once Sasuke was gone. Sakura had burst into a fit of tears and was on her knees, pounding her fists on the ground. "Stupid!" she exclaimed while sobbing. "Stupid Sakura! It's all your fault! Now Sasuke _hates_ you!"

Naruto tried to comfort her. "It's alright, Sakura. Don't pay any attention to him; he was just being a jerk. He only blamed you as an excuse for tripping over his own big feet."

"Shut **_up_** Naruto!" she screamed. Then, she too was gone.

Naruto and Kakashi stood there a moment, just looking at each other. Finally the silver haired man sighed and slid a hand down his face. "Well, I guess that's it for today's training then."

Naruto nodded. "Seems that way."

"See you tomorrow, Naruto."

"You too, Kakashi-sensei."

Once Naruto was alone, he began to wonder about what was up with Sasuke. _What could he possibly have been thinking about to make him fall out of a tree?!?_

Naruto began walking home, still pondering. Suddenly, a thought came to him. Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, eyes widening. An image came to mind of the day before, when Naruto had tripped and accidentally kissed Sasuke.

_He couldn't still be thinking about_ that _could he?!_ he wondered incredulously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

There they were again; Sasuke sitting in the tree and Naruto sitting on his roof with his blanket. Sasuke had been curious enough to see if Naruto would actually come out and talk to the moon again, and that's exactly what Naruto did.

Sasuke listened as Naruto told the moon about the events that had happened earlier in the day, when Sasuke had tripped and Sakura had cried. Again, Sasuke felt bad for Sakura, but once again he decided to ignore the emotion.

Next Naruto went on to tell the moon about what _he_ thought Sasuke was so distracted by.

Sasuke nearly chocked. _That's what he thinks I've been thinking about?!_ he wondered. _Oh great, now Naruto probably thinks I'm in love with him or something._

"I told you he was an ass," Naruto continued. Then there was a long pause.

Everything was quiet for a while. Naruto just sat there, looking up at his newfound "friend." Finally he asked quietly, "What do you think Sasuke's doing right now?"

Sasuke felt a strange pang in the pit of his stomach at Naruto's words. Again, he tried to ignore his emotions. _Hmph. Why is he thinking about me?_ Sasuke wondered. _Maybe he's in love with me now._ Sasuke smirked, but for some reason he felt bad at his own thoughts.

* * *

It became a nightly thing. Naruto would come out and sit on his roof with a blanket, and he would tell the moon about his daily life. Sasuke soon learned a lot of things about Naruto that he hadn't known before. For example, he learned that Naruto's smiles and foolish ways during the day were all fake. He learned that Naruto only acted that way so that _somebody_ would pay attention to him, even if people hated him for it.

Sometimes as Naruto talked, he would laugh quietly, something Sasuke hadn't thought possible, coming from Naruto. And sometimes Naruto would cry. Naruto had two different ways of crying. Sometimes it was just a few tears coming out as he spoke, and other times he doubled over as heart-wrenching sobs over came him. At times like this, Sasuke had a compulsion to go over and comfort the blond boy.

"I'm glad I finally found somebody will listen to me," Naruto told the moon one night, a tear glistening down his cheek. "Nobody ever listens to me, because of the way I act." Naruto wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Sometimes I think that maybe if I acted more serious during that day, somebody would notice me. But I know it doesn't work that way. Nobody cares about Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged himself. "I wish you were a real person," he said quietly to the moon. "But then again, if you were a real person, you would probably be just like everybody else."

Most of the time when he was finished, Naruto would bid goodnight to the moon and slip back into his apartment through the window, and other times he would fall asleep right there on the roof. Whenever that happened, Sasuke felt bad for the kid, and figured that Naruto didn't need to get sick on top of all his other troubles. So, Sasuke would pick him up and take him back into his apartment himself.

During the day, Naruto would never say anything about it, would never talk about how he had somehow woken up in his bed, covered up, when he had fallen asleep on his roof clinging to a blanket. But then again, during the day, Naruto and Sasuke would never dare act the way they acted at night. Naruto would never let his guard down, and Sasuke would never admit that he actually cared about the annoying blond boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was nearly a month since the day that Naruto had accidentally kissed Sasuke, and nearly a month since Naruto and Sasuke began their little nightly-visits. Naruto and Sasuke had stayed out particularly late the night before, and both were exhausted. Each of them were too tired, though, to pay any attention to the fact that the other was just as exhausted.

Kakashi watched the boys curiously. He wondered what they had been doing the night before to be so tired. Naruto had already fallen out of three different trees, and Sasuke had stumbled more times than Kakashi could count. There were dark rings under each boy's eyes from loss of sleep, and Kakashi tried to hold in his laughter.

He couldn't help smiling, though, when a wide-awake Sakura asked him, "What's wrong with them today Kakashi-sensei?"

That was when Kakashi decided to call off training for the day. "Alright," he said directly to Naruto and Sasuke. "I don't know what you two have been doing lately, but these days you both seem tired all the time. So tonight I want you boys to both go home and get a good full night's sleep, alright?"

* * *

"...Alright?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke knew that look. He could almost see the little gears turning in Naruto's mind. Sasuke looked away and answered Kakashi with a "Hmph."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered.

As the two of them started on their way back to their own homes, Naruto walked beside Sasuke. Both of them were silent. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and his head down, Naruto had his arms crossed behind his head. The silence was very awkward for Sasuke, and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks as he thought about all the nights he had listened to Naruto's private conversations.

It almost would have been better if Naruto had a secret diary and Sasuke had read it without the other boy knowing. It almost would have been better if Sasuke had read it and Naruto had found out about it.

"Why haven't you been sleeping much lately, Sasuke?" Naruto finally in that serious-Naruto voice that Sasuke had never heard during the day. The sun was setting at their backs as they walked over a bridge. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hey, I asked you a question," Naruto said then. When Sasuke still didn't say anything, Naruto grabbed his arm - gently, though - and stopped him. The two boys stood on the bridge, Naruto doing his best to try and read Sasuke's mind, Sasuke's face turning red again.

_I am an Uchiha!_ Sasuke thought then. _And Uchiha's don't blush!_

"You're the one aren't you? The one who's been sitting in that tree every night listening to me? The one who puts me back in my apartment when I fall asleep on the roof?" Startled, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and the blond boy laughed. "I've known about you sitting there for weeks. I just never said anything about it 'cause I didn't care if somebody was listening to me. I just never thought it was _you._" He laughed again.

Sasuke jerked out of Naruto's hold, but Naruto didn't seem to care. "So I was curious. Sue me." He shrugged it off and the two boys started walking again. After a moment of silence, Naruto laughed again, and as much as Sasuke tried to keep it down, he found himself smiling as well.

* * *

That night, Sasuke paced his room, trying to keep himself from jumping out the window and going back to the tree. Finally fed up with it, Sasuke thought, _Screw it,_ and left.

In the tree once again, Sasuke saw that Naruto was already on the roof, sitting on the spread out blanket and staring up at the moon. Sasuke was surprised. He had thought that Naruto would stop coming out for these little visits once he learned that it was Sasuke spying on him - though, Sasuke had secretly hoped that it wouldn't be like that. Sasuke was glad that Naruto wouldn't stop coming out just because of _him._

When Sasuke showed up, Naruto smiled. Then, to his surprise, Naruto looked directly at him and patted a spot next to him on the blanket. "Why don't you come over here?" he asked. "It's probably more comfortable than sitting up in a tree all night."

Sasuke hesitated. Maybe he should just leave. _No,_ he decided. _That would only be even more embarrassing._ So, Sasuke jumped from the tree over to the roof and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"Hey, jackass," he said with a laugh.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke replied with an absolutely straight face. Naruto just laughed at him again. Sasuke allowed himself a tiny lopsided smile.

Everything was silent for a while. Finally Naruto asked, "So... how long have you been coming out here every night and watching me?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath. It seemed wrong to talk about it. For almost a month, it had been their little secret. Now they were discussing it. Somehow Sasuke felt as if he were betraying himself. "Since the night of the last full moon," he explained. "I had come outside because I didn't want to be trapped in my house all night. I found myself in that tree when you came out that first night and started talking to the moon."

"So you heard everything?" Naruto asked quietly. It was so strange talking to Naruto like this. Loud, obnoxious Naruto was sitting here trying to have a serious conversation with Sasuke Uchiha of all people.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. Then he remembered what Naruto had said to the moon that first night, about being lonely and how no one had ever hugged him or held his hand before.

Sasuke winced. For some reason, he felt tears suddenly well up in his eyes. Everything he had heard Naruto say to the moon suddenly came to mind. He remembered Naruto crying brokenly, holding himself. Sasuke bowed his head to hide his eyes.

It was so stupid. He was an Uchiha. Uchihas _don't_ cry. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked questioningly. _Damn,_ Sasuke thought. _He must've seen._

"You hate me, don't you?" Naruto asked then, sounding disappointed.

Sasuke looked up in surprise. _He thinks I hate him?_ Without thinking, he blinked and one of his tears found away down his cheek. Sasuke took in a sharp breath as he realized that he was actually crying in front of Naruto. Naruto just stared.

Sasuke scoffed and wiped his eyes as if annoyed. "I don't hate you," he said bluntly. Naruto watched silently.

The silence was awkward. Sasuke tried not to look at Naruto. He tried to look anywhere but at the blond boy's serious face. He looked at the moon, he looked at the stars, he looked down at the blanket they were sitting on, he even looked back at the tree, but somehow his eyes found their way back to Naruto.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry for watching you, okay?" he said for lack of anything else to say. _My God, what does he want me to say?_

"It's okay," Naruto said very quietly.

Again, the silence was awkward. What was Sasuke supposed to say? What did Naruto _want_ him to say? Why the hell did Naruto keep staring at him like that? Naruto just wouldn't look away.

Finally, Sasuke Uchiha, cracked. With another annoyed sort of sigh, Sasuke reached out and put his arms around the little blond boy.

For a moment, time seemed to stop. Naruto and Sasuke sat frozen, both unsure of what to do next. "I would have hugged you..." Sasuke finally whispered. He was glad that Naruto couldn't see his face. Tears were streaming down Sasuke's cheeks. "I would've listened if I had known."

Naruto made a funny sound then. Sasuke back away and looked at the blond boy curiously. It seemed that Naruto was trying his hardest to laugh and cry at the same time. This was unfamiliar territory to Sasuke. What was he supposed to do now?

Naruto wiped away his own tears and raised his head, grinning. And this time, Sasuke was sure he wasn't faking it. Sasuke looked at Naruto with admiration in his eyes.

Naruto must have noticed something strange about the look on Sasuke's face then, because his grin slipped and his expression became serious once again. Anxiously, the blond boy scooted a little closer to Sasuke and leaned over, putting his face about an inch away from the other boy's.

_What the hell is he doing now?_ Sasuke wondered. "Are you gonna let me this time? Or do I have to fall again?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke understood then, and he tried not to smile. Why should he want to smile? This was so wrong. But... "I don't know..." he answered. "You might need to fall again, that's a good excuse."

Naruto nodded. "That's true. But how about, instead of falling, we don't and say we did?"

Sasuke did smile this time. His stomach did a flip. He could feel Naruto's hot breath on his face. He had never felt this way before, never let his true emotions show. Kind of like Naruto. "Okay," he whispered.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki kissed in the moonlight, and this time, it _wasn't_ and accident.


	6. IMPORTANT!

**_Hey everybody!! Thanks so much for reading my story! And just so you know, if you liked this one, there is now sequel! (and it's already finished, so you don't have to worry about the wait) It takes place five years later, and it's called "It Was Just Another Accident! Really!" Of course, once again, it's about a boyxboy love relationship, so if you don't like it don't read it. Not only that but for all of you still interested, there's a bit of teen partying and then mpreg! _**

**_Hope you read it!! later everybody!_**

**_K.Leigh._**


End file.
